Dragon Bold
''"YES, finally someone is going to use me in the proper way!" Episode 10:"Dragon Bold" “…Noah?Psst..wake…please” “Hmm’?..beeep, it’s Noah’s secretary on the phone:the owner is currently sleeping, try again after 4 hours..at least.Zzzz.” “Noah..it’s me, Dawn , I have something very important to show you..I promise you won’t regret” “At 4:00 a.m.?I mean AT 4:00 A.M.?!Yawn..alright, let’s stand up” a very tired Noah stands off the bed barely managing to move while he follows the mysterious Moon Child Girl outside the mansion: it’s early on the morning, the sun hasn’t set yet in the sky, and the two teen agers are surrounded by the silence of the enchanted forest. Dawn quickly points to Noah to climb a pine and reach her above there, the guy takes about 10 minutes to arrive at the edge, falling numerous times,looking even more tired than before… “Pant..puff..soo,ok, what should make worthy this maiming climb I was forced to do?” he asked with a bit of irony, but Dawn smiled staying in silence, and glances at the horizon: the sunrise. At the first rays of light, the forest awakes in all her gorgeousness, the newborn birds chirp in search of their mama, the deers gallop from the bushes, in generally there’s an huge spectacle of nature. Noah gazes in astonishment: this is the kind of show you aren’t able to assist if you’re not special. “This”. “Wow…I, ahem, have to thank you for this, if would be for me, my laziness and my lack of curiosity I would have never had the honour to discover this world” Noah sits on the stick embracing her with an arm, and she blushes “Isn’t this the most beautiful dawn ever seen in your life?” “No. The most beautiful dawn I know is not the one in front of me now, but next to me.” One hour later a familiar sound breaks the peace and quiet of the place… ..”PAPAPARA’PAPARA’PAPPAPAPARA’APAPPARAPPAARAPPAPA’!” waking up everyone else. Brick enthusiastically says good morning but is startled by Jo when he goes outside and finds her already in train. “Ah!You’re late for my standards, Cadet Pantswet”. "Actually I-I'm Sergeant, since yesterday" Brick blabs in reply with authority. "Then Sergie Wedgie" Jo retails back outbursting in giggles. ''‘’Whimsical Dragons’’ “Is it Brick’s alarm clock again?Groan” Cody moans at contemporary with Sky, while Dave goes immediately to brush his teeth, but instead of the toothbrush he unawarely uses Paintbrush so when he notices it he runs away in disgust and panic fearing to be allergic to the paint, as Paintbrush calls him an idiot. Sky rolls her eyes at the germaphobe, then looks for her book as usual, but this time she can’t see it on the shelf, not in the bed and not even in her luggage, so where?! She quickly flips everything in despair, getting more and more nervous, eventually realize she probably lost it at the end of the last challenge, and launches “Haaaaaaargh, who the hell picked it?!!” a kind of inhuman scream, making cody to wet his pants. In the meanwhile an arguably sinister laughter echoes from somewhere. “Enchanted Butterflies” It’s Max.”Here you are, EVIL, finally I’ll show Dawn and everyone else that I am EVIL TO THE BONE. But how this works?Seems like a magic book of darkness,uhm” the chubby doer flaps some pages assuming a quizzical expression until he stopped on a random page and read “The Evil-izer:with this spell you’ll be able to inflate the darkness into everyone you want..muhuhuhuh!SOOO EVIL. “ “Max, what are you doing, still playing at “The Villain I’m not”, guessed?” Says Noah with a smirk. “Shut up.AND PREPARE TO BE MY MINION SINCE NOW!” Max recitates the formula suddenly but nothing really happens, making him to look just like the ultimate dork “…..but..but..” before he’s lifted by Jasmine “Whatever, wombato with purple hair,sarcastikoala, we get to go to breakfast now”. While being dragged the boy checks desperately the book reading the ending sentence “P.S:you have to be enough evil to cast it” and snaps “But I AM EVIL,EVIL,EEEEVIL!!!” WIP:The episode has just been started, to be continued... Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest